harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and was released 11 November, 2011 in America and 18 November, 2011 in Europe. It was released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS IPhone, iPod and IPad. Differences from the books, films, and games Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry is seen reading a newspaper with pieces of Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Cup *In the tunnel between Magnolia Crescent and it's Road and Little Whinging, Harry Potter has to defeat several Dementors instead of two, as in the book, film and video game. *During the Advance Guard's flight, Tonks loses control of her broom and the Advance Guard makes a crash landing. *Number 12 Grimmauld Place reveals itself by unfolding brick by brick. *At the beginning of the hearing, Cornelius Fudge was just about to smash Harry's wand with his gavel just before Dumbledore arrives. *The Wizengamot members who voted Harry's innocence held up giant green hands, while Dolores Umbridge, who voted Harry's guiltyness, held up a giant red hand. *It was Sirius who wrote the list for Dumbledore's Army. *When Umbridge caught the D.A. members carrying defensive books, she turned those books into her own theory books. *Kreacher caused a lot of trouble to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. *Cho Chang was the one to snitch on Dumbledore's Army. She did so in the film, but in the book it was her friend Marietta Edgecombe. *When Harry, Ron, first met Grawp, he asks, not to play a bike handle, but a trumpet, a rubber duck, and an accordian. *The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. *Grawp throws Umbridge on the back of a centaur. In the book and film, the centaurs simply drag her away. *The prophecy shows Harry and Voldemort fighting over a heart. *Out of all the Death Eaters who participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, only Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy appear uncloaked and unmasked. The rest of the participents, Mulciber, Nott, Jugson, Avery Jr, Crabbe, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood and Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange (along with his brother Rabastan) appear as generic Death Eaters, masked and in full outfits. *Like his film counterpart, Sirius Black is killed off by Bellatrix with the Killing Curse before falling into the veil. In the book, the curse was not specified, but it was implied to be ''Stupefy in the video game. *As Sirius Black passes through the veil, Harry pulls his legs off. He comes back out of the veil to ask Lupin for his legs back, and then passes through it again. It is impossible for someone to come out of that veil. ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *The Muggle family who resided in Budleigh Babberton has a picture of themself. This is not seen in book and film. The village scene does not take place in the video game. *Slughorn's animagus is an armchair, but in the book and movie, all he did was disguise himself as an armchair. *Albus Dumbeldore and Horace Slughorn apparated Harry to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so Harry's visit to the Burrow is omitted. *Katie Bell's cursing is omitted. *After Ron was poisoned, he seemed to be fine, and didn't get sent to the Hospital Wing. *Draco Malfoy saw Ron drink the poison. *Ron and Lavender's break-up is omitted. *Draco leaves Harry in the Hogwarts Express by slamming the door in his face. *During the attack on the Burrow, many Death Eaters are there, instead of just Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. *Whenever Slughorn invites Harry and Hermione to a Slug Club party, he hands them a ticket. *It is a full moon during the attack on the Burrow, so Remus Lupin is anxious because he might turn into a werewolf. *Slughorn and Harry have to defeat a giant plant when Harry is using Felix Felicis. *When Harry uses Felix Felicis, four-leaved clovers surround his head. *Instead, Harry and Dumbledore have to use Reducto to make the Inferi go away. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *We see the capturing of Luna Lovegood that happens at her home. *The spiral staircase in the centre of the Lovegood house have the ability to move. As seen on a YouTube video showing the Lovegood house playing section. *When the trio go to the Luchino Cafe, Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle were already in the cafe. *In the cafe, Hermione and Harry switched places at the table. *The trio's stay at 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher are omitted. *During the infiltration of the Ministry, when the three jump into the Floo Powder, Yaxley grabs Ron's arm, instead of Hermione's ankle. *Ron didn't leave Harry and Hermione at all. Instead, he just stayed inside the tent without them, acting grumpy. *Harry and Ron swim together in the lake searching for the Sword of Gryfindor. *Death Eaters don't destroy the Lovegood house, they just shoot Reducto at the house. *We see the capturing of Luna Lovegood that happens at her home. None of these events happens in the book, film or video game. In the film Death Eaters arrive at the Hogwarts Express and captures Luna, but the capture is not seen. *The spell Hermione used on Harry to make him unrecognized by the Snatchers and Death Eaters didn't make his face look deformed, and instead made his head a brick. *Dobby is not stabbed by Bellatrix's knife. Instead, he is crushed by a bunch of furniture. *When breaking into Gringotts, Ron only wears mustache glasses. *As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak into Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters and Dementors actually see the Trio. *Abetforth doesn't seem to not like the Trio. *At the Room of Requirement, Luna, Dean, and Seamus were sleeping. *Harry and Professor McGonagall battle Snape togethor. *In the film and book, Voldemort killed Snape since he believed Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand and the only way to become the true master of the Elder Wand was to kill Snape. In the game, it is just because Snape ate the last cookie. *The Great Hall scene is omitted. This was probably to make the game less dark. *After Snape died, Hermione tried to get Snape's tears by using an onion, and Ron does by whacking Snape with a club. *After Voldemort dies, he fades into several tiny LEGO bricks. Features Based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four Harry Potter films, LEGO® Harry Potter™: Years 5-7 takes players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle™ and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to Diagon Alley™, Hogsmeade™ and Hogwarts™ – plus new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric's Hollow – players will encounter new faces, new challenges and new magic, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort™ himself. — all in LEGO style. *Play through 24 story events and return to Hogwarts where there are 16 different lessons to attend. *Learn and use all new charms and spells including the Unforgivable Curses. *Master advanced duelling skills to defeat Voldemort’s Death Eaters as you battle toward the ultimate showdown with the Dark Lord himself. *Discover and unlock over 200 characters including, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Charlie Weasley, and Professor Horace Slughorn . *Play with friends and family using easy drop-in/drop-out co-op play that features dynamic split screen. *Each level would about 22 minutes or more long. *Ginny Weasley have the pigly puff called Arnold. It is used as a pet. *There pictures on the top of the screen can move. Notes Characters *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have their updated appearance. *Antioch Peverell, Bathilda Bagshot, Cadmus Peverell, Death, Dolores Umbridge, Grawp, Ignotus Peverell, Lavender Brown, Nagini, Horace Slughorn, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna Lovegood have their first designed appearance. *Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, and Cornelius Fudge will have the same appearance as they do in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. *Some of the characters who did not appear in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, like Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Bill Weasley, are to make appearances in the game. *Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour are the only Triwizard Tournament champions besides of course Harry Potter, the main character, who appeared in this game. Locations *Hogwarts Castle will look like it does in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, except for small changes such as the Viaduct and The Quad. *Now, you can leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, go to Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Station, take the Hogwarts Express and arrive at King's Cross Station, go around in London, to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Objects *The Elder Wand has got an updated appearance (not just a brown stick). *Gold obstacles are new in the game and only characters with the Elder Wand can destroy them. Levels *Order of the Phoenix **Dark Times **Dumbledore's Army **Focus! **Kreacher Discomforts **A Giant Virtuoso **A Veiled Threat *Half-Blood Prince **Out of Retirement **Just Dessert **A Not So Merry Christmas **Love Hurts **Felix Felicis **Horcrux and the Hand *Deathly Hallows **The Seven Harrys **Magic is Might **In Grave Danger **Sword and Locket **Lovegood's Lunacy **DOBBY! **The Thief's Downfall **Back to School **Burning Bridges **Fiendfyre Frenzy **Snape's Tears **The Flaw in the Plan Characters *Aberforth Dumbledore *Alastor Moody (Abilities: Use Magical Eye) *Albus Dumbledore (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Antioch Peverell (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) *Antonin Dolohov (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Arabella Figg *Argus Filch (Abilities: Mrs. Norris) *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Interact with Muggle objects, open Weasley Joke Boxes)Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Bloody Baron (Ghost) *Bogrod *Cadmus Peverell (Abilities: Use Resurrection Stone) *Cadmus Peverell's girlfriend (Ghostly recall from Resurrection Stone) *Charles Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Cho Chang *Cornelius Fudge *Dean ThomasNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Dobby *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Dudley Dursley *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Fang *Fat Friar (Ghost) *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, strength) *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Garrick Ollivander *Gellert Grindelwald (Abilities: Dark Magic) *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Gregorovitch *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Gringotts Dragon *Griphook *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue, disguise as Albert Runcorn) *Helena Ravenclaw (Ghost) *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Runic translation book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks, disguise as Mafalda Hopkirk, disguise as Bellatrix Lestrange) *Horace Slughorn (Abilities: Change into a chair) *Ignotus Peverell (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility) *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kreacher *Lavender BrownImage of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus) *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Mundungus Fletcher *Myrtle *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Nearly Headless Nick (Ghost) *Neville Longbottom (Abilities: Trevor, dig with shovel) *Nymphadora Tonks *Padma Patil *Parvati Patil *Percy Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Dark Magic, Animagus Wormtail) *Pius Thicknesse *Pomona Sprout *Poppy Pomfrey *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, strength) *Rolanda Hooch *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes, disguise as Dragomir Despard, disguise as Reginald Cattermole) *Rosmerta *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength) *Seamus Finnigan *Severus Snape *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, strength, dig) *Sybill Trelawney *Verity (Ds only) *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic) *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough *Xenophilius Lovegoodkotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers *Yaxley Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Giants *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Lord Voldemort *Ministry Officials *Red Caps *Snatchers *Werewolves Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station **Hog's Head Inn **Three Broomsticks Inn *Hogwarts Castle **Common Room Corridor **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Headmaster's office **Room of Requirement **The Quad ***The Quad battlements **Viaduct ***Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Magnolia Crescent **Privet Drive ***4 Privet Drive **Tunnel between Magnolia Crescent/Road and Little Whinging *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber **River Thames *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood houseNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' **The Burrow Lessons *Apparition (Only on platforms) *Charms *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Dumbledore's Army (DA) *Occlumency *Potions *Transfiguration Spells *Aguamenti *Avada KedavraFacebook *Confringo (only with Elder Wand) *Diffindo *Expecto Patronum (chargeable) *Expelliarmus *Imperio *Crucio *Lumos *Protego *Reducto *Wingardium Leviosa (can be upgraded into Accio) Potions *Felix Felicis *Invisibility Potion *Draught of Living Death *Love Potion *Polyjuice Potion *Strength Potion Red Brick-bonuses *Carrot Wands *Fast Magic *Fast Dig Objects *Assorted Potions *Carrot Wands *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *The Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box Behind the scenes *In the trailer below at approximately 0:53 it looks like there are more than 2 Dementors in Little Whinging. Trailer 300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)